


Facing the circumstances

by lazetta_croft



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fighting, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Mind Control, Partial, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, loki is freaking messing up, tony fights steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazetta_croft/pseuds/lazetta_croft
Summary: "Put on your suit." And of course, Tony obliges, Captain America is about to get the fight of his life. To hell with the problems at hand.





	Facing the circumstances

"Put on the suit!"

Tony flinched.

"Put it on Stark!"

He nodded, in a idontcare way. He could do this.

 _"But my head hurts_."

_"Do this."_

_"The sceptre is pulsating."_

Tony glanced at it. Yeah, it was pulsating. But looking at it sent a wave of pain in his head. And suddenly, the entire thought that the sceptre was pulsating was knocked clean out of his head.

"Is this cowardice?" Asked Steve.

" _Damn you!"_

"You are not the one too tell me, winter."

Steve stiffened. And damn, Tony didn't want to say that. He was not the type to go below the belt. Why-?" And the thought just went clean out of his head.

"You know, you are not a threat but stop pretending to be a hero."

And Tony froze. His head hurt and he couldn't think and that hurt more. And he had enough of it. Tony pressed his finger to his earpiece.

"Jarvis, deploy mark 42."

Steve smirked.

"This is no time for a-" Fury began but Tony ignored him as his suit came and formed itself around him. And if Tony could've heard Fury's words, he would have stood by them, because man, he felt like taking Pepper to an alien planet, holding onto her and sleeping forever. He could almost hear Loki chuckling in his ear.

Steve put his mask on and picked of his shield.

"Sir." He told Fury , " Take everyone and get out."

"You don't-"

He threw his shield at one of the screens. It broke and fell,broken into several pieces, but the shield came back to his hand. Natasha locked eyes with Fury, and soon the room was empty.

 _"Why would they leave the sceptre?"_ Thought Tony.

" _Because I want to._ " said Loki in his head.

Steve threw the shield at Tony . His raised his arm and it was blocked, but Captain caught it again and threw it with such a speed and power, that it bounced of the wall (leaving a dent) and hit Tony straight in the back. He groaned.

"Sir" Said Jarvis, as Tony punched Steve in the stomach , " The repulsor technology may prove lethal if-"

"Tone it down! Reduce repulsor power!"

Steve fell, but recovered quickly, picking up his shield. Tony aimed another repulsor blast at him. Steve shrugged it off with the shield.

"You are every bit of the person Howard would hate!" Screamed Steve.

"What do you know about Howard?!" Screamed Tony, now totally into the fight. Steve winced internally.

_"What am I doing?"_

"You are just an arrogant-"

WHAM.

Tony's iron fist contacted with Steve's mouth. He spat blood.

"Spent my whole life looking upto you..." Said he, delivering another one to his ribs.

"But you turn out to be just like him!" Tony fired his repulsors and Steve's face, but Steve dodged. He ran sideways, and shot towards Tony. He thrust the shield into the armour, Rotated in mid air, and struck his waist again. Tony gasped. Steve panted, standing up to a defensive stance.

"I wish...you would be a bit more ...like him." And the irony of the situation was, both men were hurting, none of them wanted to say what they were saying, but deep in their hearts, they knew, what they were saying, they believed in it. Both regretted the moment, yet kept on fighting. And Tony fell on his knees, weak from exhaustion and blood loss from his wound. Steve came in front of him and kneeled.

"I don't know what is wrong with me." Said Steve.

"Me too. Said Tony, firing a repulsor blast straight to Steve's chest.

Both men closed there eyes willingly.


End file.
